Little Ones
by Princess Lucy
Summary: Cute Oneshots featuring the Pevensies at two and a half
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nothing,come on do I look like a British author born in the early 1900's since the site seems to chop off the names when I use Mr. or Mrs.I am going to put only first names.**

It was almost dinner time in the Pevensie house,unfortunately Helen was having a time trying to get two and a half year old Peter to wash his hands.

" Won't you let Mummy wash your hands?" she pleaded as she tried to catch him for the fifth time.

" No!" Peter said stubbornly as he ducked behind a chair .

One year old Susan thought her older brother's antic were funny and she laughed ,clapping her chubby little hands.

" But they're filthy." she said .

" No,dere not dere c'ean" Peter said holding up two small rather sticky hands covered in dirt,jam from lunch and who knew what else .

Helen sighed,pushing a wisp of stray hair back , as Peter crawled under the coffe table.

" Peter,come out from there." Helen said .

" No!" Peter yelled

Helen sighed,his favourite word was no,she should have known he would say that. That seemed to be the word of the day for him, or rather word of the month. " Terrible Two's" Mother called it ,even though Peter was nearly three. He looked like a cherub with his rosy cheeks,blonde hair and bright blue eyes and most times he was an angel,but there were times when he could be very horrid.

The front door opened and Stephen came in. "I'm home ,smells wonderful,darling" he said giving his wife a kiss and swooping Susan from her blanket.

" I'm glad you think so,do try and get your son to wash his hands,he won't let me.I'm going to finish up." with those words she left the room.

Peter hated peas and no amount of coaxing from his mother would get him to eat them.

" No! peas yucky!" he dumped a handful onto the floor.

" Bad baby,you mustn't do that." Helen admonished cleaning up the spilled mess,in the other high chair Susan was ready to do the same thing ,but stopped her in time.

Helen was able to get Peter to eat a few bites of peas,by hiding it in his applesauce.

Bedtime was also a trial,while Susan lay down nicely, curled up with two fingers in her mouth and promptly went to seconds after Helen left Peter popped up,and climbed out of his cot and padded out to the parlour.

" Dood morning!" he said brightly .

Helen put down her knitting,looking at her husband ,who was reading the paper and listening to the wireless.

" Stephen,aren't you going to do anything about your son." she asked.

" Is he here?" asked absently,engrossed in an article he was reading.

" I have cake." Peter said eyeing the dessert sitting on the table next to his mother.

" No." said taking his hand and leading him back to the room,she placed him in the cot.

" I have cake. " Peter said pulling himself up.

" No,it's time to go sleepy bye,like a good boy." Helen said laying him down.

Peter scrunched up his eyes tightly and tiptoed out of the room,she nearly made it out the door,when Peter popped up again ,beaming brightly.

" Morning! I have cake now." he said making a move to climb out of his cot again.

Helen crossed the room and put him back in." It's time to sleep,see look Susy's sleeping."

That was the wrong thing to say,because Peter figured if he was awake then everyone should be awake including his slumbering sister. Taking his teddy bear he threw it in Susan's cot.

" Wake up,Susy! we have cake!" Peter shouted happily.

Needless to say,Susan was not happy to be woken by a stuffed bear landing in her crib( even though it was soft),she started wailing.

" Oh,Peter,why'd you do that." asked going over to soothe Susan.

Peter shrugged and climbed out of the cot ,plopping down in front of the toybox,he dumped all the toys out.

Helen sighed and laid Susan back down,she had finally stopped crying and went back to put Peter back in his cot.

Stephen came in," Will he stay in bed." he asked.

"No." Helen sighed feeling very tired all of a sudden.

" Where are those canopies that go over the children's cots?" Stephen asked.

" Bottom drawer,but Stephen,Peter hates the canopy,you know that." Helen said hesitantly.

" Well,unless,you want him climbing out of his cot,the canopy is necessary." Stephen explained

A few minutes later,the canopy was firmly in fit over a cot of any size in order to prevent a child from climbing out .

Peter wasn't happy ." Off! off! no want it!" he wailed loudly.

lStephen led his wife out of the room," He'll be fine,Helen." he assured her as they went back to the parlour.

A few minutes passed,they could still hear Peter's wails.

" Oh,Stephen,couldn't I just go take it off,I'm sure he won't climb out." asked,hating to hear or see her children in distress.

Stephen handed her a cup of tea," Helen,Peter is perfectly fine,he'll cry himself to sleep." he said," You have to remain firm."

Ten more minutes passed,the wails were getting softer,until you could barely hear them,then total silence.

Helen jumped up alarmed," What if he choked to death or something!" she cried running down the hall to the nursery,she opened the door and went over to the cot.

Peter was sleeping his ,one hand,gripping a stuffed rabbit ,his thumb in his mouth.

" See,all that worrying for nothing." said Stephen quietly leading her out of the room.

**A/N: There will be more chapters if anyone wants me to do the others at two and a half. Each child will get wo chapters if I can think of them**


	2. Chapter 2

Doing housework with two small children was not an easy task,especially when one of them was underfoot constantly. After nearly tripping over Peter for the fifth time, Helen said a bit impatiently, " Peter,why don't you go colour or play with your toys."

" Otay" ( okay) Peter said disappearing from the room,he came back a few minutes later armed with paper and crayons,settling down on the rug in front of Susan's playpen,he started drawing. Helen went back to cleaning and the house was quiet except for Susan's babbling.

The front door opened and Stephen came in,Helen stopped cleaning," You never told me you were coming home for lunch." she said in mock disapproval as he kissed her.

" Yes,well,I wasn't planning to,but then I thought,why call me when it's ready,I'll be in my study." Stephen said .

Helen headed into the kitchen to get lunch. Five minutes later,Stephen came in,"Helen,you didn't clean the study,yet,did you?"

"No,why,is something wrong?" she asked wiping her hand on her apron.

"No,well,yes,I seem to be missing some papers,they were important for the case." he was a partner in a law firm.

"No,I haven't seen them." Helen said ,Peter chose that moment to walk in.

" Look,Mummy,I dew pidure" (I drew a picture),he held up a paper full of colourful scribbles.

"It's lovely,darling." Helen said distractedly," Have you checked your desk?"

Peter tugged on her apron," I dew pidure,Mummy" he said again (I drew picture)

Helen turned to him and took the picture from him,"Oh no." she said,somewhere between the yellow,green,blue and every other colour were the words ,"**Law Offices of Mardsen and Stevenson"**.

"Peter,where'd you get this paper from?" she asked kneeling down

" Daddy." Peter said sliding his thumb in his mouth.

"Daddy gave you paper?" Helen asked,then looked up at her husband.

" I never gave him any paper." Stephen said kneeling down so he too was eyelevel with his son," Tell Daddy where you got the paper from ,buddy"

" In dere." Peter said pointing in the direction of the parlour and study.

"Study." Helen said standing up,handing Stephen the paper,"Well now you know what happened to the paper,Peter used it for a colouring book."

"Peter,you can't go in Daddy's study and just take paper." Helen said lifting him up on the counter.

" Why?" he asked

" Because it's bad." Helen said

"Why?" Peter asked.

" It just is." Helen explained

"Why?" Peter persisted

" Mummy says so." Helen sighed.

"Why?" Peter asked

"Because I just do." Helen replied wondering why she was even bothering to try to explain to a two and a half year old.

"Why." Peter asked.

"Because I'm the Mummy and that's what Mummies do." Helen said in a last effort.

" Why?" Peter asked

" I t just is" Helen said ." Help Mummy with lunch okay." she said handing him a bowl and spoon

***********************************************************************

Saturday morning ,Peter's new bed arrived,needless to say he was not pleased to have to give up his cot. He climbed in and refused to move when the men from the furniture store came to pick up the cot and assemble the bed.

" Don't you want a big boy bed?" Helen asked .

"No!" Peter said a stubborn tilt to his chin.

" But all big boys sleep in big boy beds." Helen tried to reason. "You're not a baby anymore."

" Susy have cot." Peter said standing up.

" Yes,well that's because Susan's still a baby and you're not you're a big boy ,you could feed yourself and do other things that Susan can't." Helen said." Besides that's a special bed."

Peter's eyes widened," It is?" he asked.

" Oh yes, of course ,it's a magic bed . Every night when you go to sleep you go on adventures." Helen said .

" I wanna go on ventures!" Peter cried climbing out of the cot.

" Not now,tonight,the bed has to get ready to pick the right adventure for you." Helen said .

" Susy come too?" Peter asked.

" When she gets big enough,she'll have her own adventures." Helen explained taking his hand,"Now let's see if Daddy and Susan want to go to the park and we can have a picnic."

**A/N: Next up is Susan.**

"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is Susan's chapter ,she refers to herself in the third person. by the way I don't own her or any of the Pevensies. I only own Edith Morgan.**

" Look! Susy have pitty dwess" Susan said twirling around in a circle showing off her new dress,at two and a half,she was much more calmer than Peter had been at that age.

Sitting in front of her four year old brother she asked," Pitter like Susy's dwess?"

Peter looked up from his toys completely uninterested and shrugged.

Unperturbed, Susan stood in front of the playpen where one year old Edmund sat gazing at them with solemn dark eyes.

" Eddy like Susy pitty dwess." she asked.

The only answer he gave was a gurgle as he threw a block out of the playpen.

" Pitter play dollies with Susy?" she asked hopefully.

" Not dolls,only girls play with dolls." Peter said ." We could play " Mummies and Daddies" he added hastily when he saw Susan's face fall and her lip start to quiver.

Susan beamed brightly, " Go to work." she ordered " That's what Daddies do and Mummies stay home ."

They only played for five minutes and Peter lost interest,besides the fact that Edmund was playing his own game entitled "Let's see if I could hit my brother or sister on the head with my toys".

Susan skipped out of the room and into the kitchen where Helen was cleaning up tea dishes Dragging a chair over to the sink,she climbed up.

" Susy help." she said dipping her hands in the soapy water," Susy help Mummy."

Helen smiled at her," Are you going to help Mummy?" she asked.

Susan nodded," Susy help Mummy." she repeated.

Susan did help sort of,but she was only two and a half and she soon lost interest and wandered back into the parlour. Plopping down amongst her dolls and stuffed animals,she set them all up in a circle and ran down the hall to her room. She came back dressed in a old velvet dinner gown , necklaces and high heeled shoes all from their mother's closet . She also wore a hat and feather boa from her own dress up chest. In her arms she was holding an array of dress up clothes. Crossing the room,she leaned over the playpen and with much struggling managed to lift Edmund out of his playpen.

Sitting him down on the floor,she admonished him," You stay dere." she went over to the pile of clothes and walked over to her brother. After a few tries,she manged to pull one of her dresses over his head,Peter howled with laughter when he saw his baby dress was pink with lots of lace

Susan whirled around ," Don't laugh!" she commanded fiercely. " Him look pitty."

Helen came in," What's going on." she asked.

" Mummy,Eddy look pitty wight." Susan asked eagerly.

Helen looked to see her youngest son in one of Susan's dress up gowns, she fought the urge to laugh,Peter was already laughin his head off. Edmund for the most part looked completely un ruffled ( He was only one)." Oh my,yes,he does look nice." she said not sure what else to say.

"Peter,don't laugh." Helen said turning to her oldest .

The front door opened and Stephen came in. Susan and Peter abondened their toys and ran over to him .

"Daddy!"

" Do you got treats ,Daddy?" Peter asked as he and Susan looked through his coat pockets.

Stephen took out a bag of caramels.," Those are for after dinner."

Helen sighed and picked up Edmund," Oh,Stephen,I wish you wouldn't give them caramel,it rots their teeth. If you're going to give them sweeties,at least give them peppermints."

" You're only a child once, Helen." Stephen said reaching for Edmund, " Now will someone tell me why Eddie's wearing a dress?"

" Susy make Eddy look pitty." Susan piped up helpfully.

" Well he does ." Stephen said ." I was thinking,Helen,we should go out tonight,just the two of us."

"But the children ,dinner. " Helen protested.

" I'll take care of dinner ,you just go get ready,and I already talked to Edith." Stephen said, " She says she'll come over and watch the children."

***********************************************************************

Unlike,Peter who did not want to give up his cot,Susan was delighted when she got a big girl bed,her problem was feeding herself or rather not wanting to feed herself.

Watching Helen feed Edmund,she decided that she too wanted to be fed,even though,she was perfectly capable of feeding herself.

" Susan,eat your dinner." Helen said one night as she attepmted to feed Edmund some carrots.

" Mummy feed Susy." Susan said

" Mummy can't,Mummy's feeding Eddie,Stephen ,a little help ." Helen said

" A tad busy here,Helen." Stephen said ,Helen looked over,somehow or another Peter managed to knock over his dinner and his glass of milk.

" Don't you want to feed yourself like a big girl?" Helen asked in another attempt to get Susan to feed herself.

" No fank you." Susan said politely,she held out her spoon to her mother," Mummy feed."

Peter ,who had been watching quietly,spoke up," Susy,princesses feed themselves." he said.

Susan looked at him," Susy a pincess!" she cried.

Peter went over to her high chair," And only special princesses get to eat from the special spoon and only they get to eat from it and hold it." he continued.

It seemed to work,because Susan picked up her spoon and started feeding herself.

***********************************************************************"

Tuesday ,it rained all day,so there would be no trip to the park,that day. Peter and Susan were restless. Toys were scattered all over the parlour rug,but they weren't playing with them. Susan was looking at a picture book and Peter was colouring.

" Susy,let's play a game." he said sitting up.

' What." Susan asked,ready to do what her big brother wanted.

" Dragons and Princesses,I'll be the dragon,an' I hafta chase you okay." Peter said

" Kay." Susan said readily.

They ran around the parlour,shrieking and giggling,until Helen,wondering what the commotion was about,came in to investigate.

" Peter,what are you doing." she asked.

"Playin,a game,Mummy." Peter said .

" Oh,does it require screaming loudly?" Helen wondered," You're going to wake Eddie up"

" Susy a pincess and Pitter's a dwagon,hims gonna eat me." Susan said.

" I don't think that's a good game to play couldn't you two play a quiet game before your nap." Helen suggested.

" Okay, Mummy." Peter said.

" Otay,Mummy" Susan echoed.

Helen nodded and left the room.

Peter handed Susan some paper and crayons and the two of them started drawing.

**A/N: Next is Edmund's chapter and if you think Peter was alittle terror,he's got nothing on a two and a half year old Edmund.**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/N: Edmund is modeled after my two and a half year old niece**

Edmund was a climber ,his motto was," If it can be climbed,climb it,if it can't climb it anyway." Helen was afraid that one day he was going to hurt himself. Between her and Stephen,they were constantly fetching the two and a half year old down from tables,chairs and countertops. One day he managed to climb up on top of his bureau. He had sat there waving happily,while Helen nearly had a heart attack and Stephen got him down.

" Edddie,you're going to land Mummy in the loony bin one day." Helen said cuddling her little boy. Edmund was not one for cuddles and put up with it for a few minutes before squirming to get down. The minute his feet touched the floor,he toddled off in search of some other activity.

Helen realised the house was suspiciously quiet,she headed down the hall and peeked in Susan's room,she was having a tea party with her dolls and stuffed animals.

Heading down the hall to the boys room,she found Edmund blissfully drawing on the walls,Peter's books,which he had pulled from the bookcase ( he had even ripped out pages and coloured on those) .actually the whole room was a mess.

" Edmund!" Helen cried when she could finally find her voice." Why did you do this." she asked .

Edmund looked at her,his dark eyes wide and innocent with a hint of mischief hiding behind them.

" I no do dat." he said

Helen sighed, and lifted him up to sit on the bed," You did a very naughty thing and Mummy is not happy." she said sternly or trying to be stern,but it was hard to do when Edmund kept patting her cheek.

She gave him a time out,Edmund was not happy and showed it, by hitting his mother over the head with his teddy bear ( which was really Peter's,but Edmund had claimed it as his own)

" Mummy bad!" he said with a two year old's fierceness.

" No,you don't hit Mummy." Helen scolded.

Helen went to work on tidying up the room,Edmund crept up to her,flinging his chubby arms around her neck," I sowwy, Mummy." he said contritely.

***********************************************************************

Helen sometimes did not understand her youngest son,one minute he was sweet a spie,the next he was naughty. She had had the same problem with Peter ,though now looking back she realised Peter was not half as bad as Edmund could be. Helen secretly wondered if Edmund got some twisted pleasure from being naughty,though she knew that was silly after all,he was only two.

" Mummy!" four year old Susan ran into the parlour," Mummy! Eddie's trying to flush your pearl necklaces down the toilet."

Helen gasped,those necklaces were fairly expensive and she treasured them, Stephen had bough them for her and it took alot of saving up for him to afford to give her such expensive anniversary gifts.

Helen hurried down the hall to the bathroom, The toilet was overflowing. and Edmund kept flushing watching in fascination as the water swirled around. Helen wondered what was so fascinating about the toilet since Edmund stubbornly refused to be potty trained.

" Edmund!" she scolded. She picked him up

" Eddie bad." Susan intoned wagging a finger at her baby brother.

" Thank you, Susan,go get Mummy some rags." Helen said.

" Okay." Susan said skipping away

Helen turned to Edmund ," What am I going to do with you,hmm,you drive Mummy batty sometimes you know." she asked as they went into the kitchen,she put him in his highchair with some toys.

The front door slammed shut,and Peter came into the kitchen,his cheeks rosy from the cold ,he was still wearing his boots. He plopped down in his chair,Helen came over ,and took off his boots.

" How was school,darling." she came in and joined her brother at the table

Peter shrugged reaching for his glass of milk.

"Watch your brother and sister,okay." Helen said

" Okay." Peter said.

Susan started drawing,but Edmund decided he liked his toys on the floor and threw them down there. Peter picked them up and placed them back on the tray ,gleefully,Edmund tossed them down to the floor again.

This went on for a while,Edmund seemed to think it was a game,Peter was getting a bit annoyed with his baby he had an idea

" Eddie,you want a biscuit." Peter said.

Edmund dropped the toy he was about to throw back onto the tray " I want bicuit!" he cried.

Susan watched her older brother drag a chair over to the counter,climb up and take the biscuit jar down from the shelf.

" You shouldn't do that." she admonished," You're gonna go to hell" she said seriously.

Peter looked at her,"Says who." he asked taking a biscuit out and handing it to Edmund.

" My Sunday School teacher says naughty children go to hell" Susan said taking the biscuit Peter offered.

"Well,you don't go to hell until you die and only really old people or really sick people die." Peter said.

***********************************************************************

If there was one thing Edmund hated it was a bath and having his hair washed. He screamed bloody murder whenever Helen attempted to wash his hair,but never when Stephen washed it.

" Why doesn't he scream when you wash it?" Helen asked ready to cry,firmly convinced her son hated her.

Stephen shrugged," I don't know,Helen,he's two,does anyone really understand the mind of a two year old."

"Well,I should,I'm his mother and he is our third child." Helen said .

Stephen kissed her," Edmund's a mystery ,that's the kind of child he is,that's the knd of child he will alway be."

Later that night,Helen tiptoed into the boys room and went over to Edmund's bed. he was a mystery even at two underneath all that babyness,she could sense something .

**A/N: next up is Lucy . The climbing,bath and drawing on the wall parts come from my niece who really did all those she used a marker . She also used to climb onto our table in the family room and she would yell bloody murder when my mother( her grandmother would was her hair.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is my last chapter I might do more stories with the Pevensies when they're little if anyone want s me to. I know alot of people make Lucy have blonde hair,when she's little,but my fic is movieverse so try to imagine a two year old Georgie Henley**

Lucy did not want to be treated like a though she was the youngest. At two and a half she was very opinionated. Set in her ways,she hated being referred to as the baby,she wanted to be treated like a big kid,like her older siblings.

When Helen's friends came over,they cooed over Lucy's russet curls and bright blue eyes,crying." Oh what a darling baby."

Lucy put her little fists on her hips and said firmly. " I big girl."

Helen hid a smile."Our Lucy doesn't like to be referred to as a 's very independant." she added was indeed very independant,she wanted to do everything by herself like a big girl. But there were alot of things she couldn't by herself.

Lucy also hated frilly dresses and dolls,she much preferred playing with her brother's toys,much to Edmund's horror and Peter's delight. He had always thought Susan was too girly,but Lucy liked rough and tumble games. He was always careful when he played with her.

Like Edmund,Lucy was a climber,but she climbed trees. Size didn't matter,she was like alittle monkey . One day,Helen had shooed all four of them out of doors,it was after Edmund and Lucy's nap and all four of them were being particularly loud. She knew why,it had been raining all week with no break in sight, that afternoon(Saturday) sunshine finally broke through.

Susan burst into the house,her eyes,wide pigtails undone ," Lucy fell out of the tree!" she cried.

Helen dropped her knitting and followed her oldest daughter outside,she found ,Edmund standing on the side and Peter holding Lucy on his lap. Lucy looked none the worse for the wear(luckily,she was on the lowest branch ,which though it was high,was not high enough to warrant any injury) she seemed more shaken up than hurt.

Helen knelt next to her daughter,checking her for any broken bones," Are you all right,darling."

Lucy turned to her and grinned," I fell,I get owie." she said holding up her elbow,which was scraped,she seemed unusually proud of herself.

Helen sighed,then turned to her oldest,"What happened?"

Peter looked at her and flushed," I was watching her,honest I was,but she was so fast and when I turned around she was climbing the tree. I told her to come down."

" All right,but I do wish your father would cut down this thing is a nuisance." Helen said gazing at the old tree in the middle of their garden.

***********************************************************************

Lucy loved Christmas,she loved seeing Father Christmas,unlike most children her age,she never screamed when Father Christmas magically appeared in their parlour Christmas morning,unlike Edmund who ran to hide behind his mother's skirts.

Holding out her hand,she eagerly accepted the candy cane Father Christmas offered her,Susan and Peter had already received theirs,even Edmund came out from behind Helen's skirt long enough to accept his treat.

When he was done passing out small gifts,Father Christmas left after kissing Helen ,a few minutes later Stephen magically appeared.

" We saw father Christmas,Daddy." Susan and Peter said ," You missed it and he kissed Mummy." Peter added.

Lucy held up her hands,to be picked up.

Stephen's eyes twinkled as he lifted his daughter," Did he?" he exchanged a look with his wife

" I got tweat." Lucy said holding up her slobbery candy cane," Daddy try."

" Maybe,later,Pet." Stephen told her,putting her toddled off toward Peter.

*******************************************************************

Though Lucy adored all her older siblings,she worshipped and adored Peter. Everywhere Peter went Lucy followed,"Peter's Little Shadow," their parents neighbours would comment and chuckle.

Peter for the most part never seemed to mind,when Lucy followed him everywhere. he protected her fiercely. Peter was the only one who could baby her. No one else not even Helen was allowed to baby Lucy.

At bedtime,they had a ritual,which Peter had started when Lucy was born. It wasn't your normal ,bath-story-bed -routine either. As soon as Lucy was in bed,Peter gathered all of her stuffed animals and placed them on the bed. Then he'd get one of her story books and lay down with her,it was a little uncomfortable due to all the stuffed animals. When the story was over,they'd say good night to Lucy's stuffed animals and pretend the animals were saying goodnight back.

"Peta love Lucy" Lucy asked reaching up her arms.

" All the way to the moon and back,"Peter said hugging smiled and snuggled beneath her covers.


End file.
